


Together.

by ladyfluff



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M, Last Moments, Romance, Sad Ending, Sad Romance, This Is Sad, Tragic Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfluff/pseuds/ladyfluff
Summary: Bittersweet end.





	Together.

Adam huffs and slips his hand into yours, squeezing it rather tightly. He was afraid, you could feel it. You closed your eyes and shushed him gently, hundreds of years and you never thought the possibility of it coming to an end. Not like this, the thirst perched upon your stomachs like weighty boulders. All because Ava just had to put you at risk of exposure, Adam turned his head to the side. Observing your slow breathing, wishing and praying to unknown forces for a hope of a savior. Not you, not like this.

‘‘I’m sorry…’‘

‘‘For what?’‘

‘‘All of this.’‘

Adam used the last of his energy to scoot closer to you, wrapping his arms around you. He wanted to hold you just one last time, in hopes he would accompany you into the next life. You sighed and buried your face in his chest, the smell of the leather jacket was comforting. Adam combed through your frizzy locks with his fingers, kissing the top of your head.

‘‘I’m scared Adam…’‘

‘‘I know darling…’‘

Adam presses you tightly to his chest, making sure that he’s got a good grip on you. You snake your warms around his waist underneath his jacket. Memories of your adventures together start flashing in your mind, some of them made you chuckle. Adam smiled as he buried his nose in your hair, if you were laughing he was happy. No matter the moment, as long as you were smiling that was all he wanted. Even if your last moments, it was a blessing in disguise. His personal morphine queen, calming that dreadful ache within his heart with your lips. You and Adam both sat there together in the alley way with your eyes closed. Letting the thirst overtake the both of you, Adam kissed your forehead softly. You managed enough energy to climb into his lap, it was getting cold which was the final sign that it was time. All of those times that you complained about never being able to feel the cold, now you could complain about it being too cold.

‘‘It’s almost over, it’ll be just like falling asleep in the early morning…’‘

‘‘Really?’’

‘‘Just close your eyes-’’

‘’Not without-’‘

‘‘It’s okay, I won’t leave you. We are forever…’‘

You sit up and press your lips to his dried ones, Adam smiles and cupped your face in his hands. Holding you so close, he didn’t want you to leave this world without him. You went everywhere together, you remembered all of the plays he used to take you to see. The late night concerts, art shows, he often took you to the movies back in the 60′s. You loved every memory that had him in it, Adam groans against you as he deepened the kiss between you. Yearning for the taste of you, just this once. Soon enough the sun would rise and you would both be nothing but dust, together.

In this life and the next.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember listening to Breezeblocks on repeat when I wrote this one, dang near cried my heart out.


End file.
